warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Hulstlichts fanfiction/ deel 2 van de verloren geest
Hoofdstuk 5 Toen Lavendelpoot zag dat Maanpoot sliep rende ze naar het medicijnhol. Ze wou al het nieuws vertellen aan Leliepoot. Toen ze binnenkwam zag ze een bol crèmekleurige vacht. Ze trippelde er naartoe. Leliepoot zat te slapen op haar rug. Lavendelpoot schrok van de wonde. Het is veel groter dan ze had gedacht. Hulstlicht zag dat Lavendelpoot er was en ging naar haar toe. “Ik wist niet dat het zo ernstig was”, fluisterde Lavendelpoot die haar zus aankeek. “Het komt wel goed met haar, nog een paar dagen en ze kan al uit haar nest”, zei Hulstlicht die d een troostende lik over Lavendelpoots bruine oor gaf. Lavendelpoot legde haar staart even op de schouder van Leliepoot en ging daarna het medicijnhol uit. “Ik zal het wel vertellen wanneer ze wakker is”, dacht ze. Wolkzon zag Lavendelpoot en hij ging naar haar toe. “Kom je mee voor een training, Merelpoot en Sluipstaart komen mee”, zei Wolkzon. “Is goed antwoorde Lavendelpoot”, antwoorde Lavendelpoot die recht ging zitten en haar begeleider volgde naar de rots tunnel. Merelpoot en Sluipstaart waren al op ze aan het wachten op het openbosterrein. “Goed ik wil vandaag wat jachttechnieken doorlopen”, zei Wolkzon die aandachtig rondkeek. Hij had zijn aandacht gericht op een kleine muis die aan de overkant opzoek was naar voedsel. Hij deed het teken met zijn staart om daar te blijven en hij sloop naar de muis. Toen hij nog maar een staartlengte van de muis vandaan was maakte hij een sprong en kwam op de muis neer. Wolkzon deed er zand over zodat hij zijn prooi later kon ophalen. Lavendelpoot had vol bewondering toe gekeken. Ze hoorde achter zich een klein geluidje en keek om. Daar zat een kleine spitsmuis te graven. Ze keek naar haar begeleider en die knikte. Lavendelpoot zakte door haar poten en deed haar begeleider na. Ze sloop poot voor poot verder. Lavendelpoot was zeer geconcentreerd bezig maar had niet gemerkt dat er een takje voor haar lag en lied het knappen. De spitsmuis kop schoot overeind en vluchtte. Maar het was te laat Lavendelpoot maakte een enorme sprong en belande perfect op de spitsmuis. Vol triomf kwam ze terug met haar vangst. “Wauw”, riep Merelpoot uit. “Dat was een geweldige sprong ik dacht eerst dat je het niet ging halen”, ze keek haar vol bewondering aan. “ Zo’n sprong maak jij ook wel eens maken”, zei Sluipstaart en gaf een ondeugend tikje tegen de donkerbruine vacht van zijn leerling. “Dat was niet slecht en zeker niet voor een eerste keer, complimenten Lavendelpoot”, zei Wolkzon die zijn leerling trots aankeek. Lavendelpoot werd helemaal warm vanbinnen. Lavendelpoot en Merelpoot waren klaar met trainen en legde hun prooi op de hoop verse prooi. “Wil je me helpen met het bedmos verschonen van de oudste”, vroeg Merelpoot aan Lavendelpoot. “Goed”, antwoorde Lavendelpoot die Merelpoot volgde naar de mosplek. “Is dit de eerste keer dat je het hol van de oudste verschoond”, vroeg Merelpoot terwijl ze een stuk mos losscheurde. “Ja”, antwoorde Lavendelpoot met een mondvol mos. “Kom ik zal je het laten zien hoe het moet”, Merelpoot holde naar het hol van de oudste gevolgd door Lavendelpoot. “Ruik ik daar vers mos”, mauwde Mistoog toen de twee leerlingen binnenkwamen. ”Klopt, en we hebben een volle lading meegenomen”, zei Merelpoot de al het oude mos wegtrok. Lavendelpoot deed hetzelfde en maakte zo een grote bol. “Ben jij niet de nieuwe leerling”, mauwde Halfoor die Lavendelpoot goed bekeek. “Ja”, zei Lavendelpoot die ondertussen nieuw mos aanbracht. “Je hebt toch ook een broertje en een zusje”, zei Halfoor. “Hoe gaat het met hun”, vroeg Halfoor. “Maanpoot zit waarschijnlijk nu te slapen en Leliepoot ligt in het medicijnhol”, zei Lavendelpoot. “Daar heb ik van gehoord, is ze niet gebeten door een vos”, zei Mistoog. “Ja klopt het is een ernstige wonde maar Hulstlicht zei dat het over een paar dagen beter met haar zal gaan”, zei ze en ze legde haar mos bij dat van Merelpoot. Halfoor snoof: “Ik vertrouw die buitenstaander niet”, zei hij. “bedoel je Hulstlicht”, zei Merelpoot die verbaast naar Halfoor keek. “Nee Halfoor vind het gewoon vervelend om naar de medicijnkat te gaan”, zei Mistoog vlug en gaf een waarschuwende tik aan Halfoor. Merelpoot haalde haar schouders op en ging samen met Lavendelpoot naar buiten om het oude mos weg te leggen. Lavendelpoot dacht terug aan de woorden van Halfoor. “Is Hulstlicht veel meer dan gewoon een medicijnkat”, bedacht ze. Lavendelpoot had een muis gedeeld met Merelpoot en ging daarna Leliepoot om te zien of ze al wakker was. Leliepoot zat zichzelf te wassen en stopte toen ze haar zus zag. “Is Hulstlicht hier”, zei Lavendelpoot. “Nee, gaat het over het bezoekje naar de Sterrenboom”, zei Leliepoot die haar zus met nieuwsgierige ogen aankeek. Lavendelpoot legde alles uit wat Maanpoot tegen haar heeft gezegd en over wat Halfoor zei. Toen Lavendelpoot klaar was met het verhaal keek ze haar zus verwachtingvol aan. Maar Leliepoot knikte een keer en deed een teken met haar staart dat ze alleen gelaten wou worden. Lavendelpoot was verbaast van haar reactie en liet haar alleen. Ze herinnerde zich nog dat Leliepoot zei dat Hulstlicht raar deed en verder niets meer wou zeggen. “Misschien heeft het daarmee te maken”, dacht Lavendelpoot. Ze voelde een steek van teleurstelling. “Waarom heeft ze niets tegen ons gezegd”, Lavendelpoot trippelde naar haar hol. Stengelpoot lag daar al te slapen en ze zag dat Maanpoot zijn nest leeg was. Ze ging liggen en viel in slaap. Hoofdstuk 6 Het was maanhoog en Maanpoot had net Dengeur verlost van zijn beurt om het kamp te bewaken. Hij keek naar boven met zijn helder blauwe ogen. Maanpoot was totaal niet moe nadat hij zolang had geslapen van zijn avontuurtje naar de Sterrenboom. Het was een prachtige nacht en er hing geen wolkje aan de lucht. De sterren schenen op de witte vacht van Maanpoot waardoor hij zilver begon te kleuren. Hij hoorde geritsel achter zich en zijn haren kwamen omhoog en draaide zich woest om. “Rustig maar ik ben het”, Hulstlicht kwam onder de struiken vandaan. Ze viel amper op met haar zwarte vacht. “Ga je naar de Sterrenboom”, vroeg Maanpoot. “Nee ik ga opzoek naar kruiden want ik kon niet slapen”, Hulstlicht was een beetje geschrokken van Maanpoots vraag. “Ok, weet Grasdruppel het”, zei Maanpoot die dat verplicht moest vragen als iemand de wacht hield. “Ja ze weet het, ik heb het tegen haar gezegd voordat hij ging slapen”, zei Hulstlicht. Maanpoot stapte opzij zodat Hulstlicht door kon. “Zij is waarschijnlijk ook meteen gaan slapen toen ze terug kwam”, dacht Maanpoot. Hij keek hoe Weidesprong naar het krijgershol ging en toen verder niemand op de open plek zat. Maanpoot ademde de frisse bosgeuren in en stelde zich voor hoe hij erdoor rende. Maar zijn gedachten werd onderbroken toen Grasdruppel naar hem riep. “Heb jij Hulstlicht gezien”, vroeg hij. “Ze is net naar buiten gegaan en kruiden gaan verzamelen”, riep Maanpoot terug. “ah ja, dat klopt en bedoel je niet dat ze een kleine wandeling is gaan maken”? “Dat bedoel ik”, zei Maanpoot. “Heeft ze nu tegen me gelogen”, dacht hij. “Wil je haar gaan zoeken en vragen of ze wat spinrag wil gaan halen ik zal de wacht dan wel even overnemen”, zei Grasdruppel die al naar Maanpoot toe kwam. “Is goed”, antwoorde Maanpoot die eigenlijk blij was zodat hij kon zien wat ze eigenlijk aan het doen was. Maanpoot volgde Hulstlichts geurspoor dat ze achterliet. Een paar staartlengtes zag ze haar tegen een oude boom zitten. Maanpoot sloop naar Hulstlicht toe en stond vlak voor haar neus. “Hulstlicht”, riep Maanpoot en ze schrok op. “Wat zit jij hier te doen je ging toch kruiden halen”, vroeg Maanpoot die Hulstlicht strak aankeek. “En jij moet tocht op wacht staan”, zei Hulstlicht die hem op eenzelfde manier terug aankeek. “Grasdruppel heeft het overgenomen zodat ik aan jou kon vragen om spinrag te gaan halen”, antwoorde Maanpoot vol voldoening. Hulstlicht ging recht opzitten. “Dan kun je even goed meegaan”, zei ze en wenkte Maanpoot met haar staart om haar te volgen. Maanpoot liep achter haar aan. “Ga je nog antwoorde op mijn vraag”, zei Maanpoot. “Dat waren medicijnkat dingen dus daar hoef ik niet op te antwoorde”, zei Hulstlicht. “oh ja, dus dat is wat je noemt gaan wandelen of kruiden gaan halen”, zei Maanpoot en die keek Hulstlicht uitdagend aan. “Ik moet het wel weten het is mijn taak om als toekomstige krijger om onze clan te beschermen”, vervolgde hij. “Maar medicijnkat dingen dat blijven medicijnkat dingen, elke gewone medicijnkat weet dat”, zei Hulstlicht die Maanpoot niet aankeek. “Maar jij bent geen gewone medicijnkat”, mompelde Maanpoot. Hulstlichts haren rezen overeind. “Hoe kun jij dat nu weten”, zei Hulstlicht woedend. Maanpoot had duidelijk een gevoelige snaar bij haar geraakt. “Omdat ik weet dat een medicijnkat hoort te dromen met de Maanclan beneden aan de boom en niet met vreemde katten boven aan de top”, antwoorde Maanpoot met voldoening. “Je bent me gevolgd”, zei Hulstlicht die Maanpoot niet boos maar nu angstig aankeek. “Klopt ik ben je gevolgd en ik wil niet dat jij geheimen voor onze clan hebt”, mauwde Maanpoot die alsmaar aandrong. “Maanpoot dat zijn mijn persoonlijke zaken ik wil niet dat jij je daarmee bemoeit”, zei Hulstlicht die terugdeinsde. “Dit is niets persoonlijk dit is niet normaal”, antwoorde Maanpoot. “Wel jij moet niet veel zeggen ik doe dit wel allemaal voor jullie drie”, flapte ze eruit en rende schuldig weg met tranen in haar ogen. Maanpoot bleef daar verstijfd staan. “Heeft dit allemaal met ons te maken”, dacht Maanpoot. Zijn hoofd tolde van de informatie die hij van Hulstlicht had gekregen en trippelde stilletjes weer terug naar het kamp.